Present
by HeartbrokenSilhouette
Summary: This is a little Christmas treat for all Aaml fans out there. What really is more romantic than finding someone you love but don’t get to see curled up under a softly glowing Christmas tree? Oneshot. Ash x Misty


Title: Present  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, if I did Misty and Ash would be together.  
Rating: K  
Genre: Romance/fluff  
Word count: 1768  
date of completion: 9:06 pm July 24, 2007  
summery: This is a little Christmas treat for all Aaml fans out there. What really is more romantic than finding someone you love but don't get to see curled up under a softly glowing Christmas tree? Oneshot. Ash x Misty

Sitting lonely on a couch one dreary Christmas eve the redhead romantic would never guess the fate about to befall her. In her hands a cup of hot chocolate sat, and she was cozily wrapped in a red blanket, but she felt so very cold. It was going to be an extremely lonesome holiday. Her sisters were near home, but even still she felt needed at the gym so she simply couldn't leave. Her head believe it, but her heart wished to be with _him_. Last year she was at a pokemon center with him, and a couple years back they were helping save Santa and Jinx from Team Rocket. Heck, she even missed Team Rocket. Well not that much, but right now she'd rather be anywhere but here. Her first obligation was to the gym, no matter how much her heart wished it wasn't so.

The sky grew dark, and the purple dusk faded to navy blue with specks of glitter in the clear, crisp air. She sighed and placed the cup on a coaster on the mahogany coffee table, and tossed the blanket off. Her sisters had given the gym a complete holiday make over down to the little Santa faces on the soap dispensers. Right now they were off on a triple date leaving Misty to sit and sulk. She thought about running away again, but like a pokemon bound to a pokeball she was trapped.

She walked into her bedroom and flopped on her bed in tears. She wasn't supposed to be weak, she wasn't supposed to cry, but right now no one was around to say it was wrong. She gathered her pokeballs and threw them in her bag with some clothes to keep them extra warm for the chilling evening. Sighing sadly she changed into her pajamas which was basically a long blue t-shirt. She crawled under the covers, let one more tear escape her, and closed her eyes. That would be the last normal thing she would do for a while, but she didn't know it yet.

Somewhere around midnight a tap at the window had the usually tough girl scared to pieces. Cautiously she threw a glance at the large glass pane and saw a Delbird flying nearby. He was pecking on the window with his beak and he looked urgent. Feeling that somehow a sign from somewhere had been sent to her she pulled the window open. The Delbird flew chaotically around her room and picked up the backpack in his delivery bag.

"Hey!" Misty screeched, but before she could say anymore she was shoved in the bag too. The overwhelming power of sleep powder crossed her nose and sleep succumbed her.

Meanwhile:

In a small town halfway across the world Ash Ketchum sat on a snowy balcony looking up at the stars. Grey, heavy clouds began to blow in and quickly the sky was covered. From that blanket chunky snwflakes began to fall. Behind the mass of heavy clouds a single star fell unnoticed. At that exact moment the young pokemon trainer made a wish.

"I wish you were here with me Misty." he whispered.

"Hey Ash!" Brock's voice came from the sliding door.

Agitated the ebony haired boy glared at Brock.

"Come on inside, it's getting late." Brock said looking at his watch as if to prove some sort of point.

"What are you my mom?!" Ash snapped. He hadn't meant to get mad at Brock, but he was really upset.

"You miss her?" Brock asked knowingly.

"I just don't understand anymore. Her sisters are home now, and they always had managed to take care of the gym before. What's stopping her from coming back?" Ash asked in an undertone of anguish.

"You've thought about this a lot, huh?" Brock changed the topic. He really didn't have an answer for Ash's preceding question.

"More than you know," Ash gave a small grin.

"Well, freezing out here won't bring her back, and if you stay well and finish your gym battles early we can all go visit her." Brock offered.

"You're right. It's not like I'll never see her again." Ash smiled instantly cheering up.

He walked back into the pokemon center room, and felt warmth rush over him. The only lights left on were the colored lights of the Christmas tree in the corner. Lazily Ash tossed off his hat and vest, and fell into the bed.

Dawn was already asleep in her bed across the room, and Brock was awaiting sleep from the bunk above Ash.

Morning came early and Dawn was the first to wake. She ran to the other side and yelled for the two sleeping guys to wake up. (She's going to be out of character because I don't watch this anymore and I have little clue who she is. I just know the name and pinup which is like a penguin right? Don't blame me if she's OOC).

Mildly irritated Ash glared at the still fairly new trainer and her pinup. Pikachu rolled over on Ash's bed, and tried to fall back asleep.

"It's Christmas!" Dawn bubbly yelled.

Ash looked at her, and then something beneath the tree caught his eye. He rubbed his eyes filled with doubt, but he wasn't seeing things.

"Brock!" Ash whispered hitting him.

"Huh?!" Brock grumbled.

"Misty!" Ash exclaimed.

"What about Misty?" Brock mumbled irritated.

"She's here! Beneath the tree!" Ash nearly shouted.

"What?!" Brock said his eyes bolting open, and sure enough it was her.

The redhead was still in her pj's, with her medium length hair down, and fast asleep. She was curled up in fetal position around her backpack with a shiny blue bow atop her head.

Without second thought Ash sprinted over and scooped her up in his arms.

"Misty!" he shouted in sheer elation.

"Mmm..." she sleepily rambled.

"Myst!" he said dancing around the room with her in his arms.

Dawn and Brock sweatdropped as Misty's eyes shot open and she whacked Ash in the face with her fist.

"Where's that Delbird?" she asked confused, and then she spotted Ash beneath her on the floor where she's knocked him. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine...what Delbird?" Ash asked turning bright red when he realized what kind of position they were in. He heard Brock and Dawn hysterically laughing, and just hoped no one had a camera.

"I must be dreaming." Misty reasoned.

"You're not. That fall really hurt." he rubbed his head trying to sooth the bump.

"Sorry! Then how in the world did I get here?" she asked suddenly springing off Ash embarrassed.

"I don't know. What do you remember?" Ash retorted.

"I was in my bedroom when a Delbird started pecking at my window so I opened it, and the next thing I knew I was being stuffed in his bag with my little bag. Then something...it must have been sleep powder filled the bag, and I was out like a light." she detailed her eyes going wide in fright.

"Well I woke up to find you beneath the tree." Ash smiled.

He spotted a tag on her hand and reached for it. Opening the tag he read 'to: Ash, from: Santa. Ps my apologies to Misty for any harm Delbird may have caused.'

Dawn and Brock finally stopped staring at the scene before them and Dawn was the first to run for her gifts. Brock walked over after her, while Misty and Ash just sat facing eachother on the creme colored carpet. Misty's hand was still in Ash's.

"Don't you want to see what else you got Ash?" Misty finally spoke.

"Naw, I got what I wanted the most." he blushed and grinned.

"Awww pinup! This hat is going to look so cute on you! And glitter! Wow glitter!" Dawn squealed pulling the blue penguin into a hug. Misty and Ash looked over with a laugh.

The rest of the morning went by with Dawn "Ooh-ing" and "Aww-ing" at all her gifts, Brock constantly saying "all right!" to all his, and Misty and Ash just talking about what had happened since they'd last seen each other. When the afternoon finally rolled in Misty stood up and picked up her spheal bag.

"I'm sorry you guys, but I have to get back home." she sighed sadly.

"Myst, you have gifts under the tree too!" Ash said desperately trying to deter her from leaving.

"Just ship them to me, really, I have to get back." she spoke.

Dawn watched with mild amusement before saying "Ash likes you." with a laugh, but she was ignored.

"Myst, your sisters have always managed to care for the gym before. Please stay." he begged stopping her in the doorway.

"The gym'll get closed down if I don't." Misty insisted hesitantly.

"Misty," Ash grabbed her hand. "I'm not letting you leave. Your sisters will have to manage."

Inside her heart hit the final blow, and after a moments silence she decided, no matter how impractical, sometimes the heart just has to win.

"Ash-" Misty blushed.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." he persisted.

"It's not that, I'll stay. You make a pretty forceful point, but Ash look up." Misty said a light pink hue appearing on her cheeks.

"They're just berries." he spoke confused.

"And for half a second I believed you had a brain." she laughed, "hollie berries, mistletoe, Ash."

"So?" he asked raising an eyebrow bemused.

"It's tradition. If you get stuck under mistletoe with someone then you have to kiss them." she explained quickly turning a bright red, "we don't have to. It's old, but that's just what-"

"I'm not going to break tradition." he smiled.

Awkwardly they bumped noses and finally soft lips connected in love's first kiss.

Merry Christmas indeed!

Finnies

Well I like it a lot! It's more description than dialogue, but it was fun to write! This is a oneshot so please don't ask for any more chapters. Happy holidays to all! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm not afraid of flames! Thanks in advance to all who review! Now if you would be so kind and review! Thanks for reading!

Much love,  
Heart


End file.
